Fractus
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Three years, and they thought they had survived. And they were wrong. Rated T, AU*HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_I had this idea that maybe not everyone made it through the war mentally-unscathed(like obviously everyone had their issues but let's mix the whole inbred thing in there- honestly, if Sirius was alive, I'd use him for this, the Black family was like 95% psychotic in my opinion)_

 _So enjoy this_

 _..._

She had a headache for three days, one of the ones that pounded right behind the eye and made a person nauseated. Three year old Teddy was going through a phase where he had to ask questions every few minutes, and if she tried to put him down for a nap, he screamed. He was, as Remus pointed out, as stubborn as his mother and as eager to learn as his father- a very bad mix when she wasn't feeling well.

She never used magic against Teddy. She had never wanted to.

But today, amidst the crying and the screaming and the _questions,_ she did. She put Teddy in bed, tucked him for a nap, and was out of the room before Teddy even tried to get out of his bed.

And she did something she had never done before- she locked the door. She glanced at the hallway clock, Remus should be home in less than ten minutes- and he'd be able to take over handling Teddy for the night.

Her hands were trembling by the time she got down to the kitchen. She took plates from the cupboard for dinner, but only succeeded in dropping them. She heard Teddy crying for her a moment later, and sank to the floor, trembling all over- her head was pounding- she felt herself falling backwards, her eyes rolling- and then darkness.

* * *

The first thing Remus noticed when he stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room was Teddy's slightly muffled crying upstairs.

"Dora?" He called. When there was no response, he figured maybe she was already upstairs. He removed his cloak, tossing it over a chair and heading upstairs. He reached for Teddy's door and the froze. It was _locked_ with _magic._

It took him a couple moments to get the charms off, and he swung the door open. Teddy was sitting on his bed, crying loudly.

"Daddy!" He cried, seeing Remus.

"Hey, Bear." Remus said, stepping forward and scooping the three year old up. "Where's Mummy?"

"I dunno." Teddy said, burying his head in Remus' shoulder and sniffling.

Remus took Teddy downstairs, setting him on the couch. "Wait here, Ted."

"Why?"

Remus resisted the urge to sigh. "Because I asked you to."

"Okay!'' Teddy said, grinning and his hair turned bright blue. Remus ruffled his hair, walking to the kitchen.

"Dora?" He called, and then he froze. She was sprawled out on the ground, blood under her nose, a pile of broken plates beside her. "Dora!" He knelt next to her, and breathed in relief- she was breathing.

He couldn't leave Teddy alone, but clearly he couldn't leave his wife laying on the floor. He checked his watch. He knew for sure that the twins would have _just_ closed the shop. He drew out his wand, sending a patronus. He pulled off his outer robe, rolling up his sleeves and rolling the robes to put under her head. He found he was surprisingly calm as she was laying on the floor, but he had been warned, and there was only thing he could do- and that was take her to St Mungo's.

He waved his wand and vanished the broken plates, using his handkerchief to wipe the blood from Tonks' nose. A few moments passed and there were two cracks in the yard. He stood as he heard pounding on the door.

He rushed into the living room, to the front door. He threw open the door to see the twins- who had once been identical, but bore distinct features(or lack of) to distinguish one from the other.

"You needed a babysitter-" George began.

"For Wolfbear?" Fred finished, grinning.

"Dora needs St Mungo's." He said simply, leaving them in the living room with Teddy. "Ted, behave. Twins, _behave_."

He walked into the kitchen, and knelt down again, scooping her up. His heart was pounding as he stepped into the kitchen's fireplace- was it the curse from the battle? Had the Healers been right?


	2. Chapter 2

_I had this idea that maybe not everyone made it through the war mentally-unscathed(like obviously everyone had their issues but let's mix the whole inbred thing in there- honestly, if Sirius was alive, I'd use him for this, the Black family was like 95% psychotic in my opinion)_

 _So enjoy this_

 _..._

* * *

Remus was sitting, waiting. She had stopped breathing right after they had arrived, and he had been left standing there. And now, nearly an hour later, he still hadn't heard a thing from any Healers.

He had been told, Andromeda had been told. It didn't make it any easier, now that he was faced with the very real possibility that she might be dead soon. And their son would be left without a mother, and Remus without the love of his life.

* * *

 _ **"Dora!" Remus yelled, striking down Dolohov and heading for her. Bellatrix turned from his disarmed wife, looking between the approaching man and the woman on the floor.**_

 _ **"Oh, well isn't this just perfect?" Bellatrix asked. "I think I'll kill the wolf first." She trained the wand on Remus, and a bright blue light was thrown at him.**_

 _ **"No!" Tonks screamed, throwing herself to her feet and at Remus. They collided as the blue hit, thrown by the force of it- but Remus didn't feel any pain, or the usual sting and burn of a curse striking him. They hit the ground hard, Remus had instinctively wrapped his arms around her, as if to cushion her fall, twisting to the side so that he would hit the ground on his back.**_

 ** _The back of his head cracked on the stone floor, sending sparks shooting through his vision. Tonks landed next to him when he relinquished his hold, and Remus realised she was unconscious._**

 ** _He could hear Bellatrix approaching, and he could the battle raging in other corridors, and curses lighting up the corridor they were in as fights came closer. As Bellatrix approached, his vision became unfocused and the battle vanished as he also fell unconscious._**

* * *

 _ **"Remus!'' A voice yelled harshly, and he felt someone's hands- checking his pulse, feeling for injures. "Remus, can you hear me?"**_

 _ **He could, but he didn't know who was asking, and he couldn't move or speak- how hard had he hit his head? Or what did Bellatrix cast on him when he passed out? Was this death?**_

 ** _"Remus, love, wake up for me." The voice was saying._** _ **There was a sharp pain in his chest after a muttered "Ennervate", and he found himself staring at Tonks' concerned face.**_

 _ **His eyes focused on her gratefully. "Dora-"**_

 _ **Her hands cupped his face as she pressed her lips to his, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm just so glad you're alright." She whispered, returning the embrace. "I woke up and you weren't here, or I guess I wasn't here-"**_

 _ **"Where were you?" Remus asked, as she leaned back.**_

 _ **"In a different corridor." She said. "I thought it was the same one and you were the one who was gone, but I guess Bellatrix dragged me off- probably planning to kill me-"**_

 _ **"But she didn't-"**_

 ** _Tonks shook her head. "Voldemort called for an hour of peace, and most of the Order met in the Great Hall. I wanted to come find you, but Kingsley practically dragged me to the Great Hall."_**

 ** _"And the hour- is it still-?"_**

 ** _"It's over, long over." Tonks said. She wiped her face on her sleeve. "That was hours ago. Harry won, Voldemort is dead."_**

 ** _He stared at her, first confused as to why she had been willing to say Voldemort's name so easy when the last few months had put a stop to any Order member using the name, and then he realised exactly what she had said._**

 ** _"What?" He asked. "How?"_**

 ** _"That's a long and strange story. Harry's told it at least ten different times now." Tonks said, straightening up and stepping back. "Let's get you to the Great Hall, maybe he'll tell it an eleventh time."_**

 ** _She reached out a hand for him. He took it, using his other hand to push himself to his feet. "Are you alright?" He asked as they walked toward the Great Hall, her hand clasping his tightly. He felt a little dazed, but surprisingly wasn't as sore as he would have expected._**

 ** _"I'm alive."_**

 ** _"But are you injured? In pain?"_**

 ** _She huffed._**

 ** _"What was that for?" He asked. "I'm just-"_**

 ** _"You're being a nag, Remus Lupin."_**

 ** _He smiled slightly as they reached the Great Hall, but the smile quickly vanished when he saw the row of bodies. He tightened his grip on her hand, almost not wanting to continue into the hall, not wanting to see who had died. She paused, turning to face him._**

 ** _"How many?" Remus asked._**

 ** _"Around fifty, so far." She said quietly._**

 ** _"How many students?"_**

 ** _"A lot."_**

 ** _Remus' eyes scanned the hall. He spotted Harry and Hermione, but no Ron. His eyes searched for the rest of the Weasleys but only saw Bill and Molly. He spotted Kingsley, who had also spotted them and was making his way over._**

 ** _He felt Tonks' hand loosen, and turned back towards her. He wasn't sure what he expected, perhaps that she was turning to walk away for some reason, but instead she collapsed against him. He hit the floor on his knees too, trying to keep her from hitting the ground._**

 ** _"Dora? Dora?" He pulled her into his arms, trying to wake her up, trying to bring her back, trying to do_ anything _for her._**

 ** _Later, he was a mix of grateful and grieving when the Healers from St Mungo's had arrived to help with the injured, and told him that she would survive for now. For now. Those two words seemed to cause more pain for Remus than anything. The idea that yes, she was alive right now- but would not remain so for long- it was an idea Remus had never wanted to face._**

 ** _It was why he hadn't wanted her at the battle._**

 ** _All he wanted was for her to be safe and alive._**


End file.
